


A Better Fuck

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, Harry,” Louis begged, craving his release. </p><p>“I want you sore, baby,” Harry murmured, continuing to torcher Louis. “Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.”</p><p>Louis groaned.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis whispered.</p><p>“What do you want, Louis? Tell me.”</p><p>Louis whimpered as Harry pulled out and moved slowly back into Louis, circling his hips once more.</p><p>“Tell me,” Harry murmured.</p><p>“You, please.”</p><p>or</p><p>Louis cheated on Harry, they broke up, and now Harry wants Louis back.<br/>And well, Harry always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr // Wrathfulsmut

Harry watched as Louis grinded on some guy in the middle of the dance floor. They had broken up about three weeks ago when Harry caught Louis in bed with another guy. He was devastated, heartbroken, but more than anything he was pissed. Harry wanted Louis back and he always gets what he wants.

 

Harry stood up straight from where he was leaning against the bar, stalking over towards Louis. He pushed the guy out from behind Louis and took his spot. Louis, not having paid attention, happily grinding on the firm body behind him. As the song came to an end Harry leaned down and whispered in Louis’ ear, “Let’s go back to mine, let me show everything you gave up Louis. Remember how much fun we’d have? I always made you feel so good.”

Louis froze, turned on his heels only to face piercing green eyes and a devilish smile. He nodded his head and they made their way to the exit.

 

 ***

 

“Bed, now.” Harry order, kicking the door shut.

Louis laid back on the bed, breathing heavy, “Harry.”

“Shut up Louis, it’s my turn to talk.” Harry barked, stripping himself down to his boxers and grabbing three ties. He grabbed one of Louis’ hands and tied it to the headboard, then moved to his other hand to secure it in place. He took the third tie and dragged it down Louis’ bare torso, “So tell me Louis. When you’re fucking all those guys, are you thinking of me? Hm. Do you think of all times I’ve pleased you. All the times you screamed my name in pure ecstasy?  Remember the last time we had sex, Louis? You we’re on all fours, blissed out, sweat drenched, and you were begging me to let you cum. And do you remember what you yelled out when I finally let you orgasm?”

Louis nodded.

“Say it Louis.”

“I said. I said that I loved you.”

“And you sure as hell proved how much you loved me, didn’t you Louis?”

“Harry,”

“Ah. Shh, Louis.” Harry said shoving the tie in Louis’ mouth. “Now, let’s get you more comfortable yeah? I’m sure these tight jeans are very confiding, since you’re so used to taking them off for everyone you’re probably more comfortable without them, yeah?” Harry stood up and slid Louis’ jeans off along with his briefs. “Do you think about me, Louis? When you’re standing in a stranger’s dark room? His hands on you, sliding your clothes off?” Harry bit down on Louis’ hip bone, releasing a groan from Louis.

Harry straddled Louis again, leaning down to suck on the skin right behind Louis’ ear – moving his way down Louis’ neck and jawline. “I really hope he was worth it Louis. I hope you enjoyed his hands on you. Did he ever touch you like I did? Did he know where to kiss you? Where all your sweet spots are, like here,” Harry whispered sucking Louis upper collar bone. “Did he know how to touch you Louis, did he know that you like when your partner runs his hands from your inner thigh up to your chest?” Harry taunted Louis for a good few minutes, resorting Louis to whimpering mess below him.

He had tear streaks on his face, his chest was flushed and he hot all over.

“Admit it Louis, I’m the best you’ve ever had. I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any man you’ve ever met.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis between each self-praise.

Louis nodded his head ever so slightly. Harry smirked, reaching over to grab the bottle of Lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers and thrusted two into Louis.

“Ungh.” Louis muffled out.

“Want me to take this out?” Harry teased.

Louis nodded his head, fresh tears escaping his eyes. Harry took pity and took the tie out.

Louis gasped, gaining his breath back. “Harry, please.” He begged.

“Want me to gag you again?”

“No.” Louis whispered.

“Then shut up.” Harry barked, adding a third finger.

Louis was clenching and unclenching his fist, mouth hanging open as Harry slowly stretched him open. “Harry.” Louis breathed out.

“What is it, Louis?”

“Please, I’m so close.”

“God you’re a slut aren’t you?” Harry said removing his fingers, he ripped open the condom and slid it on, coating his length with lube.

“Harry.” Louis whispered, turning his head to the side.

Harry positioned himself and thrusted in with one fluid motion.

“FUCK!” Louis yelled.

“How are still so tight? After all the guys that have been in here. How many Louis, tell me how many guys did you let fuck you since we’ve been broken up?”

Louis whimpered, shaking his head.

“Don’t want to tell me?” Harry questioned jabbing Louis’ prostate.

“Oh my god, Harry, right there.”

Harry stopped his movements and looked Louis dead in the eye, “Tell me how many guys, Louis.”

“I. I haven’t,” Louis shook his head, a few tears slipping out, “I made a mistake Harry, I haven’t slept with anyone, since we, since”

Louis was cut off by Harry impaling him again.

“I’m close, Harry, please touch me.”

“You’ll cum untouched or you won’t cum at all.” Harry grunted. “Fuck you’re so tight, baby.”

Harry thrusted quickly, and ran his hands up Louis’ sides and stilled suddenly.

“W-what are you doing?” Louis breathed out.

“Flip over” Harry rushed out – untying Louis’ hands.

When Louis was free he quickly got on his stomach.

Harry ran his hand down Louis’ back to his ass.

“You have the most beautiufl skin,” Harry murmured, shifting so that one of his legs pushed between Louis’, layring across Louis’ back. “Missed this.” Harry whispers almost inaudibly, and he began to trail featherlight kisses around Louis’ ear and down his neck.

He moved his hand down, skimming Louis’ waist, over his hip, and down his thigh to the back of his knee. He pushed Louis’ knee up higher, and Louis’ breath hitched. He shifted so he was between Louis’ legs, pressed against Louis’ back, and Harry’s hand travels up Louis’ thigh to his ass. He caressed his cheek slowly, and then trailed his fingers down between Louis' thighs.

“You are mine,” Harry whispered. “Only mine. Don’t forget it.” Harry barked, his voice intoxicating,  words heady, seductive.

“I’m going to go real slow, Louis,” he breathed, and slowly Harry eased into Louis, slowly, slowly, until he was buried in him stretching, filling, relentless. Louis groaned loudly as Harry deliberately circled his hips and pulled back, pausing a beat, and then easing his way back in. He repeated this motion again and again.

“You feel so good,” he groaned.

Louis’ insides started to quiver. Harry pulled back and waited.

“Oh no, baby, not yet,” Harry murmured, and when the quivering ceased, he started the whole process again.

“Please, Harry,” Louis begged, craving his release.

“I want you sore, baby,” Harry murmured, continuing to torcher Louis. “Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.”

Louis groaned.

“Harry,” Louis whispered.

“What do you want, Louis? Tell me.”

Louis whimpered as Harry pulled out and moved slowly back into him, circling his hips once more.

“Tell me,” Harry murmured.

“You, please.”

Harry increased the rhythm infinitesimally – his breathing becoming more erratic. Louis' insides started quaking as Harry picked up the rhythm.

“You. Are. Mine. Come for me, baby,” he growled.

His words were Louis’ undoing, tipping Louis over the precipice. Louis’ body convulsed and he came, loudly calling out a garbled version of Harry’s name into the mattress. Harry followed with two sharp thrusts, and he froze, pouring himself into Louis as he found his release. He collapsed on top of Louis, his face in Louis’ hair.

“Fuck. Lou,” he breathed. He pulled out of Louis immediately and rolled onto his side of the bed. Louis pulled his knees up to his chest, utterly spent.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I really am. I never meant for that happen.” Louis whispered.

Harry gingerly reached over and ran his hand down Louis’ back. “I forgive you, Louis.”

Louis’ body jerked, tears pouring down his face. He sobbed for a while, Harry kissing lightly donw his spine and leaving bruising kisses on his neck. Soon Louis flipped over and buried his face in Harry’s neck. “I love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you, too. Now go to sleep.” Harry whispered, kissing Louis’ temple.

Soon Louis relaxed in Harry’s hold and they both drifted off, curled into each other – the way that felt oh so familiar, right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, thank you! I hoped you liked it and plese feel free to leave me a comment, rather it be praise, critisum or simply a hello. I love to hear what you guys have to say and I love to interact with you! Anyways, if you enjoyed there is a heart button that would love to pressed and if you would like to keep this in your reach then bookmark it. (: 
> 
> Well, now I've wasted another few minuets of your lives. Love you all. xx


End file.
